


[Podfic] A Little Variety

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cloaca, Consent, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Insecurity, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Experimentation, Snake Anatomy, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Xeno, snake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Crowley discovers that Aziraphale is more accepting of his nature than he'd expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] A Little Variety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Variety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742612) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4xei5sjniw4uefz/GO_A_Little_Variety.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
